


Ain't so bad

by whoheyitsme



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Aftermath, Family of Choice, Gen, Parental! EdRoy, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoheyitsme/pseuds/whoheyitsme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed was strong, why would he need a father?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't so bad

**Author's Note:**

> I was seized with the need to write some parental EdRoy during math class and this was the result. Hopefully there aren't to many spelling or grammar mistakes and if they're are I apologies in advance. So I hope you like my fist foray in the the Fullmetal Alchemist fandom.(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Ed never knew what it was like to have a father. Van Hohenheim, even call him a father, left before Ed could really remember him much less consider him a father. After the death of his mother Ed had practically raised Al himself, with the help of the Rockbells of course, while raising himself as well. He had never thought about the future past getting Al his body back because he never had needed to. Now it's all over, everything is over, for good. Standing in the rubble of what was Central City Ed saw the immensity of the future stretching before him. 

After meeting Van Hohenheim,Ed could easily say that is life was better without him, why would he, the great fullmetal alchemist, need a father? What was even the point of having a father, yeah know, beyond the sperm? It's not like he need someone to support him, to encourage him in his pursuits, to protect him and his brother, he could do all of that and he could count on his friends for the rest, even Mustang. Now that he thinks about it Mustang the closest thing to a father Ed has ever had. Wait wait wait, what is he thinking! That brassard Colonel never to him! Accept he did. As he looked around the rubble he spotted the Colonel wandering around, sightless and all. Mustang looked up as of sensing Ed's gaze. He gave Ed a small, sympathetic smile and and walked over. 

" Hey Ed are you going to be okay?" He asked 

" Yeah of course I will be, I always am." he answered 

" You know, if you're not okay one of these days, it's okay, you don't have to pretend." 

" Uh okay I'll keep that in mind, even though it will never happen"

" Sure it won't " he replies while smiling sarcastically

"Take care of yourself Ed" he says As he puts his hand on Ed's shoulder. 

"You to colonel brassard"

Mustang smiles as he walks away. 

Huh, Mustang wasn't so bad after all. And maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't mind having Mustang as a father after all.


End file.
